The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man
"The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man" is an animated series that stays true to the comic book series, retelling original stories but has some aspects from the fan favorite animated series, The Spetacular Spider-Man. Cast Main *Josh Keaton - Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Susanne Blaksee - Madame Web, May Parker *Vannessa Marshall - Mary Jane Watson, Jean DeWolff *Daran Norris - J. Jonah Jameson, John Jameson, Richard Parker, Alistair Smythe, Beetle/Abner Jenkins, Venom, Anti-Venom *James Arnold Taylor - Harry Osborn/New Goblin *Lacey Chabert - Gwen Stacy *Clancy Brown - George Stacy, Dr. Farley Stillwell *Steven Weber - Norman Osborn Supporting *Edward Asner - Ben Parker *Tricia Helfer - Black Cat/Felica Hardy *Matt Lanter - Flash Thompson, Kaine Parker *Grey DeLisle - Sally Avril, Betty Brant, Michele Gonzales *Masasa Moyo - Debra Whitman *Michael T. Wiess - Ben Urich *Kath Souice - Mary Parker, Ann Watson, Dr. Martha Connors *Kevin Michael Richardson - Joseph "Robbie" Robertson *Cree Summer - Glory Grant *Tim Russ - Prowler/Hobbie Brown *Greg Eagles - Randy Robertson *Quinton Flynn - Ned Leeds, Eddie Brock *Gabrielle Carteris - Silver Sable/Silver Sablinova *Mae Whitman - Carlie Cooper *Tara Strong - Dr. Ashley Kafka, Liz Allan *John DiMaggio - Crusher Hogan *Max Burkholder - Billy Connors *Thomas F. Wilson - Stan Carter *James Remar - Walter Hardy *Audrey Wasilewski - Lydia Hardy *Ogie Banks - Rocket Racer/Robert Farrell *Mark Hamill - Ezekiel Sims *Dee Bradley Baker - Dr. Curt Connors *Neil Patrick Harris - Scarlet Spider/Ben Riley *Steven Blum - Puma/Thomas Fireheart Villians *Dee Bradley Baker - The Lizard, Vermin/Edward Whelan *Armin Shimmerman - Green Goblin *Rick D. Wasserman - Sandman/Flint Marko, The Burglar *Peter Lurie - Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich/Alex O'Hirn, Dr. Mendel Stromm *John Kassir - Scorpion/MacDonald "Mac" Gargan, Jack O'Lantern/Jason Philip Macendale *Gregg Berger - Mysterio/Quentin Beck *Diedrich Bader - Shocker/Herman Schultz, Big Wheel/Jackson Weele *Dwight Schultz - Vulture/Adrien Toomes *Mark Hamill - Hobgoblin/Roderick Kingsley, Spot/Dr. Jonathan Ohnn, Morlun *Charlie Adler - Carnage/Cletus Kassidy *Christopher Daniel Barnes - Kaine Parker *George Takei - Mister Negative/Martin Li *Dorian Harewood - Tombstone/Lonnie Thompson Lincoln *Jim Cummings - Kraven The Hunter/Sergei Kravenoff, Boomerang/Frederick "Fred" Myers, Kingpin/Wilson Fisk *John DiMaggio - Hammerhead/Joseph Lorenzini, Juggernaut/Cain Marko, Grizzly/Maxwell Markham, Demogoblin, Man-Wolf *Peter MacNicol - Doctor Octopus/Otto Octavius *Thomas F. Wilson - Electro/Max Dillon *Brad Garrett - Hydro-Man/Morris Bench *Dan Castellaneta - Chameleon/Dmitri Anatoly Nikolayevich Smerdyakov Kravinoff *Brian George - Jackal/Dr. Miles Warren *Andrew Kishino - Molten Man/Mark Raxton *Philip Proctor - The Tinkerer/Phineas Mason *Adrian Pasdar - Swarm/Fritz von Meyer *Richard McGonagle - Spencer Smythe *Nick Jameson - Morbius/Dr. Michael Morbius *Miguel Ferrer - Silvermane/Silvio Manfredi *Mark Rolston - Black Rose/Richard Fisk *Dawnn Lewis - Calypso/Calypso Ezili *Grey DeLisle - Scream/Donna Diego Enforcers *Dee Bradley Baker - Fancy Dan/Daniel Brito *John DiMaggio - The Ox/Raymond Bloch *Keith Szarabajka - Montana/Jackson W. Brice *James Arnold Taylor - The Big Man/Fredrick Foswell Guest Heroes *John DiMaggio - Wolverine/James "Logan" Howlett, The Thing/Ben Grimm, The Hulk/Bruce Banner, War Machine/James Rhodes, Rocket Raccoon *Marc Worden - Iron Man/Tony Stark **Tim Curry - J.A.R.V.I.S. *Brian Bloom - Daredevil/Matthew Murdock *Diedirch Bader - Nova/Richard Rider, Iron Fist/Danny Rand, Clay Quartermain *Wally Wingert - Mr. Fantastic/Reed Richards *Quinton Flynn - Human Torch/Johnny Storm *Grey DeLisle - Invisible Woman/Susan Storm-Richards *Charlie Adler - Howard the Duck, Deadpool/Wade Wilson *Maria Canals-Barrea - White Tiger/Angela Del Toro, She-Hulk/Jennifer Walters *Daran Norris - Captain America/Steve Rogers *Gary Anthony Williams - Luke Cage *Troy Baker - Moon Knight/Marc Spector *Leonard Nimoy - Uatu the Watcher *J.G. Hertzler - Nick Fury *Ron Perlman - Cable/Nathan Summers Guest Villians *Tim Curry - Doctor Doom/Victor Von Doom *Charlie Adler - M.O.D.O.K./George Tarlenton, Technovore, Super-Skrull/K'lrt *John DiMaggio - Whiplash/Anton Vanko, Galactus, Red Hulk, Abomination/Emil Blonsky, Ronan the Accuser, The Supreme Intelligence *James Arnold Taylor - Magneto/Erik Lensherr *Clancy Brown - Red Skull/Johann Schimidt *J.G. Hertzler - Taskmaster/Tony Masters *Keith Ferguson - Mr. Sinister/Nathanel Essex *Maurice LaMarche - Ultron Episodes Season 1 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney XD Category:Spider-Man